


A Prophet's Way Home

by Andromytta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Kevin Tran, Episode s13e20 coda, Episode s13e20 fix it, Gen, Kevin Tran Lives, POV Kevin Tran, Unfinished Business coda and fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Apocalypse World Kevin Tran deals with what Michael has forced him to do.





	A Prophet's Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Kevin Tran dying yet another pointless death did not sit well with me. At all. I still have feels about that. So this, this is a fix it/coda for episode 13X20 “Unfinished Business.” Written for @evansrogerskitten 4K POV Challenge. Written from AU!Kevin Tran’s POV with the prompt: I’d follow you anywhere.

Another day in Michael’s dungeon.  Or maybe it’s night.  I can’t tell.  There are no windows in here.  Not that it would matter anyway.  Even if I could see outside, it’s not like there’s much difference between day and night.  Not here.  For years the world has been dismal, grey, dead.  Ever since the apocalypse, when demons and angels waged their great battle.  It was supposed to lead to paradise on Earth.  Not that I believed those biblical fairy tales.  I never believed in anything, except science.  Then the end of the world came, and I watched everyone I’d ever known and loved die.

Then along came Michael, an archangel, in all his glory.  It was a most impressive sight.  He told me I was a prophet of the Lord.  But there’s no God, so I must serve the ranking deity, I must serve Michael.  Because I have no choice.  Because I’m a prophet.  He made promises to me.  Promised to take me to a “paradise world.”  A world with color, a world with hot women, a world with life.  So I told him, “I’d follow you anywhere.”

I did it, too.  I opened the rift to Paradise World.  Then, Lucifer went through and it closed immediately.  There was only enough power for one person to cross.  So, Michael gave me one more task and threw me in here.  This time, this would be the last time.  If I completed this task, Michael would let me into Heaven and I’d get to see my mom again.  That was all I ever really wanted anyway, so I agreed. 

Michael carved a sigil into my chest, explaining to me that if I touched it with my bloody palm it would turn me into a bomb that would kill everyone in the room.  He wanted me to take out the leaders of the rebellion, Bobby Singer and Mary Winchester, while the Nephil watched.  (Why does everyone call him a Nephilim, anyway?  Nephil is singular, Nephilim is plural.  Is Jack more than one angel/human hybrid?)  Michael’s plan was to destroy the rebellion and break the Nephil in one fell swoop.

But I don’t want to do this anymore.  This world, the things I’ve done just to survive in this world.  I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.  I just want it to be over.  I clutched the small knife Michael left for me, pulling it out of my pocket and sliced into my left palm.  I was ready to rip the front of my hoodie and end it all when suddenly the door opened and I was surrounded by all these men, these rebels.  The rebels were here!  They found me!

They dragged me up to the chapel, and there they were, Mary Winchester and Jack.  The others accused me of being a traitor.  As if I had a choice!  I tried to explain to them how Michael said he wanted to save the world, not kill it.  But they wouldn’t listen.  No one would listen!  But I could finally complete my mission.  It would be done, and I would be in Heaven with my mom.  Freedom, at last.  They were looking at Michael’s map, pondering what his plan was.  I knew, but I wouldn’t tell them.  Or I could, it wouldn’t matter, since I was about to destroy us all.  I said too much, and they figured it out anyway.  So what if they found out Michael was planning on taking an army to paradise world?  Did it even matter anymore?  Did anything?

They think Michael was stupid leaving his map, his plans out like that.  Little did they know. 

“Michael, he never does anything without a reason,” I tried to tell them.  He does _nothing_ without a reason, including leaving me behind.  I tried to warn them.

Talking, talking, more talking, trying to figure out how to stop Michael.  They can’t stop Michael.  Nobody can.  Michael is unstoppable.  Why can’t anyone see that?  I did what I had to do to _survive_ because there is no stopping Michael.  I can’t stop Michael, but I can end it, all of it, for all of us.

Jack was planning to go after Michael.  I couldn’t let him.  I’d fail in my final mission if I did.

“I’ll come back,” Jack promised Mary.

“No.  You can’t go.”  I had to end it.  I ripped open my shirt revealing the sigil and Michael’s plan.  “Michael, he told me to wait.  For Bobby.  For all of you to be together.  But I can’t.  He wanted you to see…”

“Whatever Michael said, he was lying.”  Of course Mary would say that.  But the gentle way she said it, it didn’t make sense.

“No!  Michael says that when I get to Heaven, when he lets me into Heaven, I’ll get to see my mom again!”

Mary spoke again, with that same gentle kindness.  Why was she being so nice to me? “I’ve been to Heaven.  And what’s there, it’s just memories.  Nothing’s real.”

“I don’t care!!!  You don’t understand.  You don’t know the things that I’ve done.  I just want this to be over.”

“Your spell won’t kill me,” Jack pointed out, needlessly.

“Michael doesn’t want to kill you.  He wants to break you.  He said for me to tell you that, even if you win, you still lose.  I’m sorry!”

“Don’t!”  Before I could slam my hand to my chest, Mary grabbed my wrist and held it with an iron grip.  How was she so strong?  She brought my hand down to my side, still keeping it firmly with her grasp.  “Listen to me, Kevin.  Even if you get into Heaven, if Michael lets you in, your mom, the one that’s there, she won’t be real.  She’ll just be a shallow memory of your mom.  If you stay with us, if you help us to stop Michael, when my boys come to rescue us and take Jack and me back to our world, you can come with us.  You have a mom there, and she, well, she lost her Kevin.  You can have each other back.”

“Is that true?” Jack asked.  “Is his mom alive in our world?”  He sounded hopeful, as if me finding my mom again would make him happy.

“Yes.  We worked together once on a case that Sam and Dean couldn’t.” Mary explained to Jack before turning to me.  “Your mom, well, the Linda Tran in my world, anyway, she’s an incredibly strong, compassionate woman.  And she misses her son, as much as you miss your mom.  Come with us, and we can take you to her.”

“My mom was a strong, compassionate woman too.”  I whispered, I couldn’t believe what she was saying.  It sounded too good to be true.  But then again, what did I have to lose?  If she was lying to me, then at least I’d be at the rebels’ camp and could complete my mission for Michael when everyone was together.  “Ok, fine, I’ll go with you.  But if you’re lying to me, just know I can redraw the spell any time.”

“I’m not lying, Kevin.  Come with us, and you’ll have a family again.”

I don’t know why, but I believed her.  I let them bind my wrists and lead me to their camp.  Maybe I wouldn’t get to the other world, to the other version of my mom, but it felt like Mary wanted to maybe be my family, so maybe she wasn’t lying after all.  Resigned, I followed them home.  And maybe, just maybe, I’d follow her anywhere.


End file.
